In the electrical field, especially in the electronics field, it is common to manufacture electrical cable assemblies having a multiplicity of insulated wires attached to a single electrical connector having an array of electrical contacts. Typically, the insulated wires are stripped of the insulating material a small distance from the end of the wires, and a contact is crimped, soldered, or welded to the end of the wire. These contacts are then inserted into a connector body forming the array aforementioned.